1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a human face recognition method and a human face recognition apparatus; more particularly, the present invention relates to a human face recognition method and a human face recognition apparatus that adopt an independent component analysis algorithm.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Owing to the rapid development of multimedia technologies in recent years, human face recognition technologies have been widely used in various application fields, such as computer games, monitoring systems, and so on. Human face recognition technologies are used not only to recognize whether a human face is shown in an image but also to determine whether the human face in the image is captured from a human being or not.
The conventional human face recognition technologies utilize a plurality of human face images to determine whether the human faces in these images are captured from a human being or not. Specifically, the conventional human face recognition technologies determine whether eyes of a human being are shown in the human face images and then determine whether there is a “blinking” action accordingly. If there is a “blinking” action, it means that the human face images are captured from a human being. On the contrary, if there is no “blinking” action in the human face images, it means that the human face images are captured from a manikin.
Since the conventional human face recognition technologies have to determine whether eyes of a human being are shown in the human face images, high-definition images must be used in order to obtain an accurate result. When the definition of the images is low, the false rate will increase significantly.
Accordingly, there is an urgent need in this field to provide a technology that can determine whether human face images are captured from a human being or not without being restricted by the definition of the images.